Methods and apparatus that use such techniques as vacuum deposition to form semiconductor-based devices of various kinds are well known. Such techniques serve well for many purposes and can achieve high reliability, small size, and relative economy when applied in high volume settings. Recently, other techniques are being explored to yield semiconductor-based devices. For example, organic semiconductor materials can be provided as a functional ink and used in conjunction with various printing techniques to yield printed semiconductor devices.
Printed semiconductor devices, however, yield considerably different end results and make use of considerably different fabrication techniques than those skilled in the art of semiconductor manufacture are prone to expect. For example, printed semiconductor devices tend to be considerably larger than typical semiconductor devices that are fabricated using more traditional techniques. As other examples, both the materials employed and the deposition techniques utilized are also well outside the norm of prior art expectations.
Due in part to such differences, in many cases existing materials and techniques are not suitable for use and deployment with respect to printed semiconductor devices. Further, in many cases, semiconductor device printing gives rise to challenges and difficulties that are without parallel in prior art practice. As one example, printed semiconductor devices tend to be larger than their prior art counterparts.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. It will also be understood that the terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions with respect to their corresponding respective areas of inquiry and study except where specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.